gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ZX-V08X Zero DRAGOON X
ZX-V08SX Zero DRAGOON X is the successor to the Zero DRAGOON R. It first appeared in Gundam Breaker 3 Technology and Combat characteristics The second revision of the Zero DRAGOON Gundam, this mobile suit was developed using test data from the Delta Strike along with accumulated battle data from the Zero DRAGOON R. Modifications were made to increase its overall speed and maneuverability as well as being able to effectively fight at any range. Stabilizers were added on its legs for better maneuverability along with being able to find purchase on the ground while the small verniers located across the legs were further enhanced and the joints were reinforced to give it greater flexibility. The backpack was further modified with a tail stabilizer similar to the one found on the legs. Now attached to the backpack are a pair of composite shield boosters, each housing a heat blade rifle. While usually stored on the backpack, they can be detached and used as handheld weapons and retains the incom-like functionality, further enhancing its all-range attack capabilities. Similar to the Zero DRAGOON R, the X contains a Super DRAGOON system, which launches several "beam bits" and enhances the machine's speed and response time even greater. A pair of IFS Units were also installed to allow it project a forcefield capable of blocking attacks and the shield boosters also retain their i-field devices, helping it to further compensate for its rather fragile frame despite the enhancements and the silver paint job, which is described as a beam-diffusing armor. Armaments *'IFS (I-Field System) Units' Installed on the head is a pair of IFS Units capable of emitting a forcefield which can block incoming attacks. *'M531R Guided Mobile Beam Turret System' The backpack contains six remote beam turret weapons which allow it to carry out all-range attacks. The seventh beam turret from the original was replaced with a tail binder to give the machine greater speed. *MGX-2235 "Calidus" Multi-Phase Beam Cannon. Mounted on the lower part of the torso is a powerful beam cannon with a high output. Thanks to the reinforced skeletal armor, it's capable of sustaining the beam for a prolonged amount of time. *'Beam Saber' A close range weapon capable of slicing through mobile suits. These are located in the suit's knee armor. *'Beam Gun' Mounted on the hips are a pair of beam guns that fire at a semi-automatic rate, ideal for warding off enemy machines that get too close. *'Reflector INCOM' Mounted in the knee armor are a pair of wire-tethered devices capable of deflecting beam shots. *'Heat Blade Rifle/Composite Shield Booster' Developed from the Delta Striker's beam sword rifles, the Heat Blade Rifle are two multipurpose weapons stored on the X's backpack. They can be detached from the unit however and be utilized as handheld weapons, which contain a superheated blade possessing the same potency as a beam saber. The bladed portion can also unfold slightly into a beam rifle for long range attacks. When docked on the backpack, they can operate as wire-tethered remote units that can transform into claw-like appendages that can latch onto targets before hitting them point-blank with beam shots. *'Long Beam Rifle' A modified beam rifle with an extended barrel for increased range and firepower. *'Twin Buster Rifle' One of the optional handheld weapons. It is two handheld high-powered beam rifles that can be combined together to fire devastating beam blasts. Features *Beam Diffusion Armor A special armor coating that disperses beam energy on impact. It is also the reason for the machine's distinct silver coloring *Variable Phase Shift Armor Internalized within the torso, this gives the unit increased durability as well as the ability to sustain the machine's high-output beam cannon *Super DRAGOON Zero System An internalized version of the system from the Zero DRAGOON R was installed within the machine. When activated, panels across the unit slide open to reveal beam bit emitters to assist in its all-range attacks. Gallery Category:Gunpla